Visions in the Dark
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Twenty-six year old Kurt Hummel goes blind in a freak accident. When he starts having visions in the middle of the night, he joins up with the criminal investigation team. Will his new "powers" stand the tests of time and love? Koah. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: A NEW Koah story for you! Hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know if this is worth continuing, please. **

**Summary: Twenty-six year old Kurt Hummel leads a normal life…until, one day, he goes blind in a freak accident with no chance of recovery. He begins to have psychic dreams and visions that lead him to work with the criminal investigative team in Lima, Ohio. Can he keep his relationship with his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, while adjusting to his new powers? Read to find out…**

Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I'm twenty-six years old. I have a loving boyfriend named Noah, a dad named Burt, a stepmother named Carole, and an awesome stepbrother named Finn. I graduated from Julliard—summa cum laude—with a B.A. in musical theatre. My life sounds pretty normal, right?

I'm also blind.

I wasn't always blind. In fact, I'm very recently blind. It all started about a month ago…

* * *

><p>It started off like any other night. I was out walking our Maltese, Millie. I always took her for a walk at seven p.m., weather permitting. It was a cool April night, brisk enough to get away with wearing a light jacket. "Come on, girl," I prodded her along. I was unusually still out, but nothing completely out of the ordinary for this town.<p>

Then, it happened.

I was walking Millie out along the edge of the woods behind our house when she broke free of my grip, taking off into the trees. "Millie! Come back here!" I ran after her. Whether she was running after a squirrel or just wanted to annoy me, I'll never know. I ran into the woods, calling her name. "Millicent Hummel! You come back to daddy right now!" I could hear her barking up ahead, and went towards the sound. "Mills?" I turned around at the sound of footsteps behind me. There was a flash of blinding, white light. I remember screaming, trying to close my eyes, but finding myself somehow unable to. Finally, I did. The light went away. I opened my eyes, blinking. Instead of seeing trees like I'd expected, all I saw were white sparks dancing in front of me. My heart raced; what was happening? Slowly, the sparks faded away, dissolving to black. "Millie?" I called cautiously. I heard her yipping around my feet. "Girl, go get Noah," I begged, terrified I wouldn't make it home. Whether I was temporarily blind or…oh, I hated to think of it…permanently blind, I did not know. The very thought of never being able to see again made my heart pound. I sank to the round carefully, hoping my beloved dog would not fail me.

* * *

><p>No more than ten minutes later, I heard her familiar bark and footsteps running towards me. "Kurt!"<p>

"Noah?" I turned my head towards the sound of him.

"Kurt, what happened?" I could hear the worry laced in his voice. I felt his hands pull me up, steadying me.

"I was walking Millie…she ran from me, and I followed her. Then I heard someone behind me, so I turned to look, and….and there was a bright light…the next thing I knew, I couldn't see anything."

"Shit," Noah swore. "Okay just…hold on to me, I'll get you home." Walking through the woods at night unable to see anything is terrifying, even with your boyfriend by your side. "We're home," Noah led me inside our house. "Just…sit here," he guided me to the couch. "I'll…I'll call for help…" I listened as he walked quickly towards the phone. What the hell was that light? Why did Millie lead me towards it? And more importantly…who was it there behind me?

* * *

><p>The doctors never did find out what was wrong with me. They did a hundred tests, but there was no explanation for my blindness, which I knew now to be permanent. I have to use a cane to get around now, and Noah's been a big help, always by my side. It's a hard thing to get used to, being blind. It's even more devastating when you know you can't really perform again. Sure, I can hear, but I can't see my way around a stage. Anyway, like I said, it's been a month, and I'm still depressed over it. I'll never be able to see Noah's face again, nor the faces of our children, should we ever decide to have some. I cried myself to sleep every night for the first week after that bizarre accident. I wonder if I'll ever adjust to this.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I'd just had the creepiest dream. At first, I was surprised that I was still bale to have dreams, but really, it's not different than it was before. In my dream, there was a little girl, perhaps four years old. She had brown hair with bangs that reached to about her shoulders, and big, brown, haunting eyes. She was standing in the middle of an abandoned dirt road, wearing a white dress that fell just above her knees. She called my name. "Kurt…Kurt…" I woke up with a start, trying to open my eyes, but realizing it didn't matter, for I'd be seeing darkness either way.<p>

"Kurt…what's wrong?" Noah asked sleepily.

"Nothing, honey…go back to sleep," I whispered. I felt him settle back down next to me. I shook my head, laying back down, wrapping an arm around him, pressing my cold body against his warm one. I eventually sank into a deep and dreamless sleep, but the little girl still haunted me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: It's been nearly two weeks; it's about time I updated this. Reviews are nice.**

"Hey," Noah put his arm around me. "So what was that dream about?"

I blushed. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, honey."

"Yes, you do," I could feel the heat of his glare. "So what was it about?"

"Oh," I said quietly. "It was nothing. Just a creepy dream about a little girl. That's all."

"Ah. Okay," he turned the TV on. It was a strange thing, not to be able to watch television anymore. I could hear it, yes, and I could put on the descriptive captioning, but I couldn't see anything. I snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around my waist. There was a story about a missing child on the news, very depressing. "Kurt?" Noah said.

"Mmhm?"

"What did you say the little girl in your dream looked like?"

"I didn't…but she had a white dress on…maybe about four years old, five at the most…brown hair, brown eyes…why?"

"Oh my God," he muttered.

"What? Noah, what is it?"

"Was her name Emily?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," I swallowed. "She didn't say."

"Well, she's on the news…she went missing a week ago."

"Oh," I put my head down. "That was weird."

"Yeah," Noah turned the television off. "Yeah…weird…" I could feel him sit up next to me.

"I wonder why I had a dream about a missing girl," I murmured. "She said my name…"

"What?" Noah gripped my hand. "What did you say, Kurt?"

"In my dream…the little girl…I guess her name is Emily…said my name. She was calling out to me."

"That's it; I'm calling the police," I could hear him walk away.

"Noah," I groaned. "What are the police going to do about a dream?"

"Kurt, you had a dream about a _missing person_. Not even just a person, a _child_. Maybe they can find her! Do you remember where you saw her?"

"A dirt road," I whispered. "It was…God, where was it? Out…out in Chatam…by the…the abandoned factory…"

"I'm calling the police," Noah said again, reaching for the phone.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Officer Clancy said. "You called me out here…over a nightmare?"<p>

"You don't understand," Noah tried to explain. "My boyfriend had a dream about that missing kid, Emily."

"He's probably read about the story," Clancy sighed heavily. "And it was just ingrained into his subconscious."

"I'm blind," I whispered. "I couldn't read the story even if I wanted to."

"Oh. My apologies," the officer muttered. "Well, why don't you tell me about this alleged dream you had?"

I nodded, wringing my hands together. "It was a short dream. There was a little girl, maybe five years old. She had brown hair, with bangs, and large brown eyes. She was wearing a short white dress. And she called my name, twice. I woke up after that."

"Tell him where you saw her," Noah prodded me.

"Out on that dirt road by the abandoned factory in Chatam," I said quietly. "I don't know what it means…maybe it's just a dream…maybe it's…I don't know," I leaned against Noah for comfort.

I could hear the officer flipping through his notes. "Well, your description of this girl matches the profile of Emily Way. Are you sure she didn't say her name, or her age, or anything else?"

"No," I shook my head. "I…what's wrong with me?" I started to shake, afraid of what this dream could mean.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Noah kissed my forehead. "So are you gonna look into this, Clancy?"

"Well…it wouldn't hurt to send an officer out there," he said slowly. I could tell he didn't believe my story.

"It's the truth," Noah said angrily. "He's telling you what he saw!"

"And so dreams should be the cause of a police investigation?"

"It's a missing kid we're talking about," Noah said hotly. "Not like, some random shoplifting case or…or a missing cat. It's a _kid_! You said it yourself; his description matches the case!"

"Fine," Clancy sighed. "I'll go look into it myself. But I'm telling you, it was just a dream."

* * *

><p>"He didn't believe me," I murmured, leaning my head against Noah's chest.<p>

"_I _believe you. Isn't that enough?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to…to help her…"

He hugged me close. "And you did. By telling them where you think she is…that's helping her."

"I just hope she's okay…I'd feel horrible if she died. I wonder why she called my name."

"It's a sign," Noah kissed me softly. "A sign that you were meant to help her."

"But why _me_? Why not a physic or…or a police detective? Why me, Kurt Hummel, theatre major?"

Noah paused. "I don't know," he said finally. "Maybe you're like, the chosen one."

"Am I Harry Potter?" I chuckled, amused.

"I was thinking more like that chick from _Medium_," Noah said thoughtfully.

"I'm a _girl_?" I asked indignantly.

"No! Like, you have these freaky powers where you can find missing people and shit."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. It's probably just one of those weird coincidences. No big deal." The phone rang. "Could you…?"

"Yeah," Noah got up, striding into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello? Yeah? Okay, cool, we'll be right down."

"Who was that?" I called.

"Clancy. He wants us to go down to the station. He says he has something to tell us." 

* * *

><p>"Well," Clancy said as Noah led me to a chair. "I think you'll find this news interesting."<p>

"What is it?" my heart thudded.

"We found her. Emily Way. She was just where you said she'd be."

"What?" I breathed. "You…you did? She was? On that road?"

"Dirt road by the abandoned factory? Yep," I could tell he was grinning.

"Is…is she okay?"

"A bit malnourished, but otherwise unharmed. She's here right now, waiting for her parents."

I felt a tug on my sleeve, and turned towards it. "Hi," a tiny voice said. "I'm Emily."

I smiled softly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt."

"I heard you had a dream about me," she said shyly.

"That's right, I did." I wished I could've seen her, to see if it matched the dream-Emily.

"Who's that?"

"I'm Noah, Kurt's…friend."

"Hi," she giggled. "You're cute."

"Em? Emmy?" A woman's voice called out.

"Mommy!" Noah slipped his hand in mine as he watched the tearful reunion between mother and daughter.

"Kurt," Clancy put a hand on my shoulder. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," I nodded. He guided me into another room. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join our missing-persons unit."

**To be continued…if you want**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Upping the rating with this chapter. This is now rated M. I am just warning you. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in over a week, but I'm desperate to get one of my other fics done before I leave for college on Friday. **

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join our missing-persons unit."

I drew in a sharp breath. "What?"

"Our missing-persons unit. One of our best is on maternity leave, so there's a spot open, should you want to take it."

"But I have no training! I'm a theatre major! I have a degree in musical theatre! What do I know about…about criminal justice?"

"Calm down," Clancy said. "We can train you, right here. And, well, the way you found Emily…"

"But that was a one time thing," I said, exasperated. "It was just a freaky dream that happened to be true. A complete coincidence, really."

"But what if it's not? What if you have…powers?"

"You sound like my boyfriend," I scoffed. "Look, I don't know. Can I have a day to think about it or something?"

"Sure," Clancy replied. "But if you want the position, just give me a call."

"Will do, I nodded," stumbling my way out of the room. I tripped over the doorjamb, and luckily for me, Noah was there to catch me. "Can we go home now?" I muttered.

"Of course," he took my arm, leading me out of the door and back to his truck. "What did old Clancy want?"

"He wants me to join up with their missing-persons unit."

"You gonna do it?" Noah asked, backing out of the parking lot.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>"Babe, what else are you going to do?"<p>

I ate my cereal thoughtfully. "Sit around the house all day."

"You gotta do something else. I mean, what other job are you gonna get?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"You can't act or teach anymore. I mean, you _could_, but it'd be hard to get hired." He sighed heavily. "Come on. Just take the job at the police station."

"You're insufferable, Noah."

"I'm just…I hate watching you mope around the house all day. It hurts me to see you in so much emotional pain. I hate that you can never see my face again, especially…"

I lifted my head. "Especially what, Noah?"

"Especially when I tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" I shifted in my chair.

"That I love you," he said sheepishly.

My breath hitched. This was the first time he'd said those words to me. It might sound silly, but I firmly believe there is a difference between just saying "love you" and saying "I love you". The "I" makes it all that much more personal. "I love you, too," I whispered. Before I knew it, his lips were upon mine, warm and wet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

He pulled away. "Come with me," he whispered huskily in my ear. He scooped me up in his arms, bringing me to our bedroom, laying me on the bed.

"Noah," I breathed as he quickly undressed me. We hadn't been intimate since my freak accident, and all of a sudden, I felt the clouds parting, wanting to be with him again. I hissed as my erection was exposed to the cold air, moaning as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, pumping it up and down. "Oh, God, Noah." My breath quickened as he worked me over, stroking swiftly, occasionally reaching down to fondle my balls gently. I gasped as I came into his hand, hot and sticky.

"You're beautiful," he kissed my neck. "So goddamn beautiful…Kurt…please…"

"We said we would wait," I whispered. "Until we…if we…"

"Oh. Right. Can we…at least…can I go down on you?" I nodded, giving him permission. Handjobs and blowjobs were as far as I'd let him go; I didn't want to lose my virginity unless I knew for sure that he was committed to me for life. He stroked me until I was fully hard again before lowering his mouth to the head of my cock. I moaned in pleasure, thrusting my hips upward. If there was one thing my boyfriend was damn good at, it was giving head. "Noah…Noah…oh, God, Noah…yes…yes, that's it…" I clenched my hands. I could feel him smile around my cock as I came heavily into his mouth. He moved up to spoon me, grinding his own erection against my leg. I reached around to jerk him off. He inhaled sharply, coming moments later.

"I love you, Kurt," he kissed the back of my neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you, too, Noah," I murmured, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I had another dream that night. There was a little boy this time…well, not <em>little<em>. He was probably about ten years old. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a green-striped rugby shirt and jeans. He was sitting on a beach, which puzzled me, because there weren't any beaches in Ohio. He looked towards me and smiled. "Hi," he called to me.

I approached him. "Hi. Who…who are you?"

"Michael," he said.

"My name's Kurt."

"I know," he smiled softly. "I've been waiting for you."

I woke up screaming.

* * *

><p>"N…Noah?" I sat on the edge of the bed, trembling.<p>

"I'm right here, babe. I just had to go to the bathroom. What is it? I heard you scream."

"I had another dream," I gasped for breath. "Another dream, about another kid."

He put an arm around me. "Tell me about it," he let me lay my head on his shoulder.

"Michael," I whispered. "His name was Michael. T…ten years old…b…blonde…green eyes…b…beach…he was on a b…beach."

"Shh," Noah kissed my forehead. "What do you want to do about this, babe?"

I relaxed into his arms. "These kids…these missing kids…they're trying to contact me…and I don't know why. They need me…they need me to find them, or to help them be found. I can't let them get raped or…or tormented, or killed. I have to help them, Noah."

"Then you do," he kissed me again, "what you think is right."

I sighed. "I'm going to take the job," I murmured.

"I support you," he hugged me. "And I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll drive you to work…I'll write stuff down for you…I'll be here for emotional support…whatever you need me for, I'm here, babe."

"Thanks," I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll call Clancy in the morning."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, taking the phone from Noah's hands. "This is Clancy."<p>

"Hi. This is Kurt. Uh, Hummel."

"Hello, Kurt. What can I do for you?"

"I had another dream last night," I explained. "A boy, this time." I quickly told him what had happened. "I…I want to take the job…if the position is still open."

"Kurt Hummel," he said slowly. "We look forward to working with you."

**To be continued…**


End file.
